Cookies and Cream
Cookies and Cream is the seventh episode of Survivor: Greece - Heroes vs. Villains. Story Night 23 Getting back to camp from tribal council, Nick is relieved that he survived by the skin of his teeth. But Ashton realizes that there’s a good chance the heroes still have a hidden immunity idol on their hands. For the heroes this is a very disappointing result. Cool also starts to think that he’s not going to be able to trust Edge. And Edge starts to realize that he’s needs to do something to get that trust back. With the villains now completely in control of the game, Ashton starts thinking forward to how long the alliance is going to last before they all start turning on each other. He and Joe stay up at night talking to Cody and Ashton decides to start talking strategy with Cody so that they have an in with the heroes. After the conversation’s gone on a while, Cody decides to sleep on it, and Ashton and Joe say they will as well, but Cody’s not thrilled with what happens when he leaves the conversation. Day 24 In the morning, Ashton and Joe get more serious about working with Cody and propose an alliance with him. Cody is reluctant because he still doesn’t think he can trust them, but he realizes he has no other option. They know that three people isn’t enough at this stage of the game, so they decide to pull in Ian, Beamen and Cool to make it a more powerful six. Cody brings this up with Cool and Beamen who agree to join in. Joe and Ashton excitedly tell Ian what they’ve done, but Ian is less than pleased with the new situation. Nevertheless, the six of them all get together to talk strategy, and everyone is really excited by the group they’ve got together except for Ian. The other villains aren’t sitting around doing nothing, and while this is going on Stick and Trent concoct their own plan for an alliance with the heroes, ready to flip on Ashton and Joe if it becomes necessary. Trent tells Stick that the best people to bring in would be Beamen and Cool, and Stick agrees, so once Beamen and Cool are done planning things with the Cookies and Cream alliance, they’re approached by Trent and Stick for another alliance. After all of the alliance-creating action, Cool decides to solidify his deal with Cody. At the same time, the two Nicks are building up trust between each other and solidifying their own deal. Before the day is done, Windo decides to approach Joe, and Joe thinks that this could be his opportunity to make a move. With Cookies and Cream, and now Windo as well, he can finally make his move and take out Trent. Day 25 Cody wins the immunity challenge, and once everyone returns from the challenges, the Villains 7 get together to decide which of the heroes will be the next one to go. By almost unanimous agreement, they hate Windo the most, so it’s going to be Windo. Joe’s still planning on taking out Trent, so he tells Ashton that now is the time to make their move with Cookies and Cream, but Ashton wants to hold out a little bit longer to keep trust with as many people as possible. This really upsets Joe. Cookies and Cream gather together to discuss the vote, and while the heroes are planning on using this vote to finally take out a villain, they’re disappoint by Ashton, Ian and Joe saying another hero will be voted out this time. The heroes are disappointed, but Cody has a conversation with Joe where he gets a vital piece of information. Everything starts coming together for the heroes, and Edge decides that Nick has to be their target. Edge finally reveals his idol to the rest of the heroes, and Windo is relieved to be safe. Meanwhile Nick is oblivious to the fact that the plan to blindside him is underway. He decides to talk to Windo to make sure he’ll have Windo’s jury vote when he makes the final tribal council. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes